Sweets
by ShySlasher
Summary: Mello runs out of chocolate and Matt's just standing there... MelloXMatt lots of lemony goodness, My very first yaoi story


**Okay then, this is my very first yaoi story, and it's for my OTP: MelloXMatt! I got the idea to do this in my Civics class while staring off into space, (my usual occupation when I'm at school) so in the middle of class I randomly started blushing at the thought. Please review if you like it. Here it is, enjoy it I worked hard it.**

When Matt got the summons to bring Mello more chocolate, he was anything but pleased to stop playing The Legend of Zelda, but if he didn't follow orders, he knew that there would be serious hell to pay. Matt reluctantly walked to the pantry to get the boss-man his food with his D.S. still in his hand.

"Damn it all! Where the fuck is Mello's fucking chocolate in this fucking kitchen!?!" He shouts to some unknown power after unsuccessfully searching every Cabinet, shelf, and drawer in the whole entire base without finding so much as a single Hershey's kiss or package of M&Ms. "How am I going to face Mello empty handed?"

After more than five minutes of pacing, Matt finally managed to put together enough courage to enter the lion's den. He lithely enters the dimly lit room. The only one in the room is Mello himself sitting on the long couch, arms and legs spread apart, head hanging low. When he hears the gamer enter the room and the sound of the metal door click shut, he turns his head to see his subordinate cautiously enter, when he moves to look, his golden hair falls onto his face.

"Yo, Mello, there isn't any more chocolate left, you already ate it all, remember?" he mutters with all of the confidence of someone scared shitless.

"Damn! This blows." Mellow throws his head back in irritation.

"Hey, don't get pissed at me, I'm not in charge of the shopping, get one of the grunts to do it." Matt backs off a bit, anticipating his boss to go completely bat shit crazy.

"Who says I'm pissed?" The blonde staggers off the couch he was lying on and walks to Matt "I've got something much sweeter than chocolate… right… _here._" Mello wraps his left arm around the red haired man, and his right hand slips down the front of Matt's tight jeans, feeling every part of him slowly.

"M-Mell, what the hell are you doing!" Matt drops his D.S. in surprise of the sudden advancement (luckily, the expensive piece of technology lands safely on a cast aside pillow).

"Like you don't know…" Mello grins evilly "I just want to have a little fun, the least you can do is let me." He tears off Matt's goggles and send them crashing into the wall. Grasping Matt's face with both hands, he whispers, "You ready? I know you like games, so let's play one." before forcefully invading Matt's mouth with his tongue. He probes around, flicking the roof of the man's mouth mischievously, his mouth still possessing the taste of the last bar of chocolate he ate.

Mello breaks off to rips the vest off of Matt and slips his hands under the red and black striped shirt. He runs his hands down a slim waist until his palms hit the top of Matt's jeans. He wastes no time undoing the silver belt and adding it to the pile of shed clothes. Now on to the almost skin-tight pants, Mello un-zips and un-buttons the jeans with only his mouth. Matt just sits there watching wide-eyed, and unable to move away.

"Tidy-whities, Matty, really?" Mello sneers at Matt's choice of undies "Meh, doesn't matter." the blonde strips the underwear off effortlessly using only a single finger.

Mello quickly, without warning slides two fingers into his toy's unprepared entrance, making Matt scream out in equal parts pain and bliss, but his shrieks are partly silenced by the firm hand on his mouth. "Shhh, it's gonna get a lot better than this and we can't have you letting the guys know what were up to, now can we?" With his fingers still inside Matt, he moves them in slightly further. Closing his own eyes she starts to move his fingers apart from each other, and then bring them back together in a scissor-like motion.

When he takes his fingers out, he teasingly licks them, and starts to carefully take off his own leather clothes and then pins Matt to the ground, tightly holding his arms down so he can't move away. Mello rips off the last article of clothing, the loose, striped shirt, easily, exposing Matt's torso to the cool air. Mello licks Matt's exposed nipples in a circular pattern, feeling Matt's hard cock brush against him with every motion.

Mello stops licking and starts to grind up against Matt, both their erections heating up with the friction it causes. He pinched the red head's nipples teasingly and then slides down between his legs to abruptly grab his member with both hands, smiling devilishly at the pre-cum already glistening at the tip. He licks the head impossibly slow just to watch Matt squirm in impatience. When he grew tired to tormenting the man, he takes the entire length in his mouth and sucks as hard as he can, slightly grazing it with his teeth. Mello looks up at his toy and finds him with his eyes shut tight and his back arching due to the intense pleasure. Seeing the reaction only makes him suck harder, swallowing more and more of him.

Mello clenches Matt's slender hips and while his legs are still parted from the blowing, he forces himself in, all the way in, making sure to hit that oh so elusive sweet spot. And when he does, nothing can stop the satisfied moan escape from Matt's open mouth. The Russian continues to thrust at a hastening speed, each time generating a slight twitch from Matt. He forces himself, in and jolts back out with surprising speed and accuracy until he tires from the strenuous effort. When he does, Mello pulls out and stands up.

"Not so bad, eh?" dripping with sweat, he gracefully re-dresses, looking self-satisfied. He leaves Matt sprawled out on the floor panting and heads for the door. Right before placing his hand on the doorknob, he turns around to take another look back at his plaything.

"Hmmmm, you're a pretty good fuck once you loosen up, I'll have to screw you again soon." Mello's eyes narrow to little more than slits as he looks Matt in the eye "After you get me some chocolate that is…"

**Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
